The vehicle electrical system includes a power input terminal typically in the form of a cigarette lighter socket. To attach an electronic device to the vehicle electrical system, a connector attached to the electronic device via an electrical cord is inserted into the cigarette lighter socket. Vehicles manufactured in different countries have cigarette lighter sockets with different diameters. A drawback of existing connectors is that they are not capable of accommodating cigarette lighter sockets with different diameters. While an existing connector may securely fit into a cigarette lighter socket of one diameter, the connector will not securely fit into a cigarette lighter socket of a relatively large diameter. As a result, movement of the electronic device attached to the connector may tug on the connector so as to dislodge the connector from the relatively large socket, thereby disconnecting the electronic device from its power source.